1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a clamping apparatus of such a type that pulls a workpiece, a metal mold or the like object to be fixed, to a work pallet, a table or the like support pedestal and fixes it thereto.
2. Description of the Earlier Technology
A common clamping apparatus is adapted to arrange a clamping member around an object to be fixed which has been placed on a support pedestal and make the clamping member push the object to the support pedestal.
The conventional clamping apparatus arranged the clamping member around the object to be fixed. Accordingly, there was a disadvantage that the clamping member reduced a working space around the object to be fixed.